Exhibitionist
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Genderswap PWP. Turns out, Bones is more of an exhibitionist than Jim originally thought.


"Bones! What in the-oohh-hell do you think you're-hahh-doing?" Jane gasped out between kisses, Lea's lips attacking her own while her hands roamed freely over her body, touching and squeezing and caressing in all the right places.

"I'm _tryin' _to have sex with you," she growled, one hand sliding up Jane's exposed thigh and underneath her skirt.

"In a back alley?" Jane gasped, her fingers tangling in Lea's hair.

"Nah, in our hotel room."

"Jackass."

"Infant."

Jane let out a breathy laugh that quickly turned into a strangled moan as Lea's fingers stroked over her completely soaked panties.

"Seems you're enjoyin' this more'n you're letting on," Lea murmured. Jane could feel the smirk against her neck.

"Mmm. My normally bitchy and prude girlfriend has me up against the wall in the alley behind a restaurant on shore leave. Of _course _I'm enjoying this," she growled, tugging Lea's head up for a hard kiss. She was rewarded with Lea pressing her fingers up against her, pulling a low whine out of her.

"Good. Now shut up."

Normally, Jane would have had a snarky comeback, ready to bitch and banter with Bones, but whatever retort she had was lost when her shirt was pushed up over her breasts.

"For once, I'm glad you don't wear a bra," Lea murmured, cupping one breast with her hand and thumbing the nipple, grinning when she realizes both are already hard. Before Jane can make another comment, Lea's lips are wrapped around her nipple, one of her hands sliding back up her thigh, under her skirt, toying with the waistband of her panties. Jane bit back a moan, her head falling back against the brick wall behind her.

"Think you can be quiet?" Lea asked, straightening up to look Jane in the eye, never removing her fingers from the blonde's panties.

"I think so."

"Good. Because as hot as this is, I really don't want to get caught."

"Maybe I-mph!" Jane was cut off by Lea's lips capturing her own, muffling what would have been an incredibly loud moan as her fingers slipped all the way into her panties, and inside of her with no warning.

"Bones!" Jane gasped against her lips, grabbing her head and pushing her back down to her breasts. Chuckling, Lea returned to sucking on one of her nipples, scissoring her fingers and thrusting them in in short, quick strokes, crooking her fingers and trying to find the angle that would make Jane moan the loudest.

Biting down on her lip hard enough she was sure she was going to draw blood, Jane spread her legs further, holding Lea's head in place with one hand, the other pressed against the wall, bracing herself.

She couldn't help the cry that escaped her when Lea's thumb found her clit, rubbing it in fast, hard circles. She slid a third finger in, causing Jane's eyes to fly open and a whimper to escape her. Her fingers were beginning to ache, they were clutching Lea's hair so tightly.

"Darlin'," Lea breathed against her chest, looking up at her through half-lidded eyes, breath warm against the wetness of her nipple. It was the look that did her in, causing her mouth to fall open in a high pitched moan and her head to fall back against the wall as she came, clenching around Lea's fingers.

"Fuck, Bones," Jane murmured when she was finally able to speak again, tugging the other woman up for a lazy kiss.

"Mmm, that's the idea," she replied, slowly withdrawing her fingers. Instead of bringing her hand up to her mouth, or something else that Jane was expecting, Lea hooked her fingers in her panties and tugged them down, squatting to urge her to step out of them and tossing them aside.

"Bones? What now?" Jane asked, knowing full well what was about to happen. She felt her entire body heat up at the thought, and her eyes widened at the wicked grin Lea flashed her. Without another word, she knelt in front of the other woman, thankful that neither of them had worn heels.

Pushing her skirt up around her waist (_God bless the inventor of the mini skirt_, Lea silently thought), Lea wasted no time. She leaned in and dragged her tongue along Jane's lips, patting her calf. Jane took the hint and hoisted her leg over Lea's shoulder, moaning loudly when Lea's tongue began licking her again, faster this time. She wanted desperately to fist her hands in Lea's hair, but found she needed them both for balance, silently cursing her lack of coordination.

"Bones, I-hnnng-I can't b-believe this," she gasped out between moans, gently rolling her hips. Lea's only response was to suck hard on her clit. Jane whined, closing her eyes tightly.

"Jesus, Bones, I'm…" she gasped again, Lea's tongue replaced by her fingers on her clit. "In me. Inside," she moaned, too far gone for full sentences. She could almost feel Lea's smirk as she slid two fingers into her again, licking around them. Jane's moans became increasingly louder, bordering on screams several times.

Lea crooked her fingers again, and did something _amazing _with her tongue that Jane was going to have to remember to ask her to teach her later, and she was coming for the second time, mouth falling open in a wordless shout.

Panting, she slumped against the wall, watching as Lea set her leg back down and stood up, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand, then licking her fingers clean. Jane groaned inwardly as her cunt began to throb again, already interested in round three.

"Fucking hell, Bones," she panted, straightening her clothes up. "What got into you?"

"Never knew I had an exhibitionist streak, now did you?"

"No, I didn't. And I'm pissed you didn't tell me sooner. We could have been having sex in all kinds of crazy places!"

"Mhm." Lea grinned mischievously at her, stepping close and kissing her again, slow and sensual this time, a promise of what else was to come once they returned to their hotel. Jane moaned as she tasted herself on Lea, licking into her mouth, determined to lick her taste away.

"Doctor? Captain?" The two women jerked apart at the deep voice, normally sober but tinged with confusion.

"Oh, hey Spock. What brings you back here?" Jane asked, flashing him her trademark shit-eating grin.

"I heard a shout, as if a female were in pain. It sounded similar to yours, leading me to investigate. You are not harmed?"

"Nope. I'm just fine and dandy," Jane replied, smile widening. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing, and Lea had buried her face in her neck, her body shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Are you certain?"

"_Yes, _Spock, I'm certain. You can go on. I'm sure Uhura's waiting for you around the corner."

"Indeed." Eyeing the pair suspiciously, Spock disappeared back around the corner. Once he was gone, Lea allowed herself to burst out laughing, loud and uproariously.

"Of all the fucking people to find us, it would be the pointy-eared bastard!" she gasped, wiping away the tears streaming down her face. Jane shook her head, amused by Lea's reaction.

"I'm just glad she found us afterwards, and not when I had my leg around your neck and your face buried in my pussy," she said. Lea started laughing even harder at that, her face turning red.

"Oh my God, can you just imagine the look on his face? It'd be priceless!"

"You know he'd turn green every time he saw you from then on out."

"I know! It'd make his physicals even better. Oh God." Lea finally calmed herself down, chuckling a few last times before taking a deep breath.

"Okay. I think I'm good now."

"Good. Because I have some plans for you, old lady."

Smirking, Jane grabbed Lea's wrist and dragged her off, already brainstorming places they could stop at and explore Lea's newly revealed kink.

Jane was _definitely _going to have fun with this new information.


End file.
